


When Twitter Saved Bucky Barnes

by StormySkiesAhead



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angry Young Asgardians, Cap 3 Made Me Sad, F/F, F/M, Female Jormungandr, Gen, I Actually Like What I've Written For Once, I'm Not Ashamed, Liberal Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Politics, Social Media, This User Does Not Approve of the Sokovia Accords, This User Does Not Like Donald Trump, Too Many Wolf Pups, Twitter, What-If, most of this is twitter posts, you guys will never have any clue how freaking adorable Nick is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySkiesAhead/pseuds/StormySkiesAhead
Summary: "Apparently, the rights I was promised by Thomas Jefferson- the only good thing that asshole did, may I tell you- aren't valid anymore. According to you, they have never been valid. According to you, I must continue to live in fear of what you could do to me, to my children. I shouldn't have to live like that- I've dealt with it too many times before. Why do I trust you again?"Fenrir Jacobi (Lokison, going by Asgardian rules), was done.He'd seen plenty of "inalienable rights" being violated in his day, and this wasn't even a new low.He wasn't ready to have to step up and defend his right to exist again.He most certainly wasn't ready for his eldest daughter to single-handedly provide an alibi for James "Bucky" Barnes, proving that some people need to keep a better eye on their supersoldiers.





	1. Part One: The Five Children Of Fenrir Jacobi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely excited about this and I hope I finish it....

 

 

The one who started the whole thing was, of course, Niklas, per the usual.

 

Niklas was the youngest of the children of Fenrir, not even eighty yet, but he _was_ the most outspoken, and therefore it wasn’t a surprise when the young Asgardian started a Twitter War. And yes, it required capitalization.

 

Well, it hadn’t been _just_ @JackalCub that had done it. Lynn, @TalkToTheClaws, the older of the two girls, and Quill, @RedWolf, the younger, had most certainly not helped the situation.

 

In reality, it had been the Sokovia Accords that had tipped the first domino that sent Nick into a frenzy.

It was 9:41 AM in New York City, and Niklas Jacobi was reading through the Sokovia Accords, feeling more angry by the second.

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

@TalkToTheClaws @RedWolf Have you read this?

9:42 AM - 5 May 2016

 

The attached picture was of Clause 34.6, with certain selections underlined.

 

 **Not A Morning Person** @RedWolf

@JackalCub _“Any persons with abilities above that of a human will report themselves to their local government for registration.”_ Holy fuck!

9:43 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

NO SHIT I AIN’T DOING THAT AGAIN #noaccords

9:43 AM - 5 May 2016

 

It was then, of course, when others began to chime in.

 

 **Too Old For Your Shit** @coyvolution

Guys, Dad is gonna be on in a few

9:45 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

stfu Vidan #noaccords

9:47 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **The Sane One** @bisexualprince

@TalkToTheClaws @RedWolf @JackalCub @coyvolution Check 39.53 rn guys #noaccords

9:50 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

You do realize you don’t have to tag us all, right? We’ll see it on your feed.

9:50 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **The Sane One** @bisexualprince

u do realize u dont need full sentences

9:51 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Your horrible spelling made me cry, Conan.

9:51 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **The Sane One** @bisexualprince

stfu Nick

9:52 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Not A Morning Person** @RedWolf

 _“Enhanced persons will be required to tell possible employers of their abilities”_ omfg wtf ru doing that’s enabling discrimination

9:54 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

@RedWolf I don’t think they give a shit, Quill #noaccords #stopthis

9:56 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For Your Shit** @coyrevolution

@TalkToTheClaws @RedWolf @JackalCub @bisexualprince Guys dad just shamed everyone here, it’s awesome #noaccords

10:05 AM - 5 May 2016

 

There, of course, is a short video, and it makes them all shiver with the implications.

 

_“Do any of you know why it took so long for me and my children to be comfortable with our identities being known? No, of course you don’t. It’s not because you don’t trust us, although you’ve made that quite clear- it’s because WE don’t trust YOU, and we never will, considering what you humans have done over the many decades that my family has been alive. To us, none of you have proved yourselves trustworthy._

 

_"Apparently, the rights I was supposedly promised by Thomas Jefferson, who you still hold up on a pedestal, aren't valid anymore. According to you, they have never been valid. According to you, I must continue to live in fear of what you could do to me, to my children. I shouldn't have to live like that- I've dealt with it too many times before. Why do I trust you again?_

 

 _“You discriminate against anything that isn’t just like you. You don’t listen when women are being sexually assaulted, you don’t think that maybe owning other human beings isn’t okay for_ centuries, _you ignore the deaths of your own citizens on your own streets simply because they are different. Case in point, the many, many people shot by American police this year, or the twelve hundred murders of mutants in Britain alone, or how many metahumans in Spain are victims of domestic violence._

 

 _“Don’t, for a second, pretend that you actually care about your enhanced citizens, or else this bill wouldn’t even be a question. If you do, prove it. Because no matter how much you want to get the Avengers in line, this is not the way to do it. These accords insult the people in your countries that have souls, because it a blatant human rights violation and is_ also _in violation of the Nova proclamation that protects the rights of_ other _sentient species. Do not stand by while your fellow countries would choose to take away the rights of their own citizens simply because they were duped by a bill proposed by the U.S. Military. Vote well, representatives.” Fenrir hisses angrily, hopping off the podium._

 

 **Too Old For Your Shit** @coyrevolution

@JackalCub Alexander Hamilton… had a torrid affair, and he wrote it down right there!

10:06 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Vidan, the time to make that joke passed a while ago, so shut your mouth up.

10:06 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **The Sane One** @bisexualprince

this should have been a DM, we’re being too loud

10:10 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Bitch no, they need to see this. #noaccords also I forgot

10:11 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **The Sane One** @bisexualprince

who ru talkin about

10:11 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For Your Shit** @coyrevolution

why aren’t we tagging each other?

11:02 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

so we get in the habit for longer posts when we find something #noaccords

11:05 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Clause 35.2 says that inhumans can be denied basic rights when it comes to search and seizure what the fuck America #noaccords

11:10 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For Your Shit** @coyrevolution

these assholes could all be in the same room, but no, nobody’s teleporting #noaccords #jacobikids

11:15 AM - 5 May 2016

 

Vidan grinned at the crowds surrounding him as he slipped out of the building. Many of them were anti-mutant or anti-alien, but plenty of them were protesting the Accords themselves already. He wasn’t really sure how the number of people with a #noaccords sign had doubled in the past three hours, but he wasn’t complaining. Maybe they’d just made the signs.

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Kids, what’s going on, and why is #noaccords trending? Not that I’m complaining.

11:35 AM - 5 May 2016

 

The first picture displayed under the tweet was from the window of the building that Vidan had just left, with hundreds of people holding up #noaccords signs. The second was a screenshot of the “trending” page.

On the other side of the world, a teenager squealed as she finally found the infamous page.

 

 **Mrs Potato Head** @leavemealone

@papawolf HOLY SHIT IT’S FENRIR and the #jacobikids

11:40 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **The Sane One** @bisexualprince

who tf are you? @leavemealone

11:45 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Mrs Potato Head** @leavemealone

@bisexualprince dude everyone’s been RTing your stuff, just found your accounts, the tag #noaccords is huge now

11:46 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Mrs Potato Head** @leavemealone

@vontrapps I FOUND THEM

11:46 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **I Need Sleep** @vontrapps

I just followed them all

11:50 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **I Need Sleep** @vontrapps

@JackalCub DUDE YOU ARE AMAZING

11:50 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Mrs Potato Head** @leavemealone

@vontrapps kitty stfu

11:52 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **I Need Sleep** @vontrapps

@leavemealone rogue stfu @TalkToTheClaws your hair is amazing

11:54 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **I Need Sleep** @vontrapps

38.34 says _“any enhanced being that uses their enhancements to become a vigilante has 60 days to turn themselves in.”_

11:57 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **I Need Sleep** @vontrapps

It says nothing about those w/o powers

11:57 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Mrs Potato Head** @leavemealone

@vontrapps holy shit ur right

11:59 AM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

The #noaccords hashtag will have been around for 3 hours in 43 min

12:00 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

the rain here rn matches my mood: 34.8 _“Enhanced beings with powers pertaining to a certain item or area must relinquish the item in-_

12:01 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

 _-question to their local government, move away from the area, or face consequences.”_ no fucking way guys

12:02 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **I Need Sleep** @vontrapps

@JackalCub holy shit #noaccords

12:03 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Nerd With Passion** @peterparker

Check out 32.42: _“Any enhanced persons with criminal records will be required to wear a locator band”_ this is fucked up #noaccords please

12:05 PM - 5 May 2016

 **Edward Farsley** @edwardfarsley

@papawolf sir, control your children they have no clue what they are talking about

12:28 PM - 5 May 2016

 

Fenrir growled as he looked down at his phone, startling the young man sitting next to him as he furiously began to type.

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

@edwardfarsley On the contrary, they know _exactly_ what they’re talking about.

12:29 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Vidan and I have both fought in, within the last three hundred years: The Eighty Years War (several fronts), the Thirty Years War (several-

12:29 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

-fronts), the Seven Years War (Several fronts), the American War of Independence, the Civil War, the French Revolution, the Crimean war,-

12:29 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

the Opium wars, _Both_ World Wars, Vietnam, and a whole bunch of shit on other worlds

12:30 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

I have seen shit

12:30 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

I was tied up by my own grandfather and nearly starved because some old hag thought I was dangerous

12:31 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

I helped liberate several concentration camps and helped run the Underground Railroad

12:31 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

I WAS A SPY FOR YOU PEOPLE.

12:32 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

So no, @edwardfarsley, we have far more of a clue than you ever will. #noaccords. This won’t happen again on my watch.

12:32 PM - 5 May 2016

 

Fenrir crumpled back into the bench with a sigh. That was tiring, and brought up things he’d rather forget.

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

@papawolf Dad, you okay?

12:45 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Nerd With Passion** @peterparker

@papawolf that was so fuckin badass…

12:52 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Millenial Falcon** @hanshotfirst

@JackalCub Late to the party, but 36.7 basically states that all enhanced people w/ cert abilities need to test studies on their bodies

12:58 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Millenial Falcon** @hanshotfirst

it says it’s mandatory

1:00 PM - 5 May 2016

 

With that, Fenrir Jacobi looked up from his phone and stared across the room.

 

“What the fuck are you kids doing?” he asked to no one in particular.

 

A long ways from London, flicking through a massive pile of papers, Peter Parker and his Aunt May were searching for another inhumane law.

 

“Got it! Taking a photo and tagging the Jacobi kids.”

 

 **Nerd With Passion** @peterparker

hey @RedWolf check this out: 33.92 _“Enhanced beings are required to make up less than 50% of a protest for the safety of counter-protesters”_

1:05 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Not A Morning Person** @RedWolf

thanks @peterparker. We’re hosting a protest in Vienna, Kurt and I are getting people who live too far away if you want to join.

1:06 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Not A Morning Person** @RedWolf

You can help stop the accords! Please sign and call your reps to get them to vote #noaccords! https://www.change.org/p/drop-sokovia-accords

1:07 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Not A Morning Person** has changed their name to **All Rise**

 

 **All Rise** @RedWolf

@blewbs hey Raven

1:08 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Not Ashamed** @blewbs

@RedWolf are they still going through with it

1:09 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **All Rise** @RedWolf

@blewbs Yep, from what I can tell.

1:09 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **The Sane One** has changed their name to **Into A Corner**

 

 **Into A Corner** @bisexualprince

at protest rn in London

1:20 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Into A Corner** @bisexualprince

holy crap there’s like 10,000 people just around here

1:21 PM - 5 May 2016

 

Conan weaved through the crowds, smiling and taking selfies with people when he was asked. He wanted to be angry, but this many people showing up to something he had helped start…

 

It was really fucking amazing, okay?

 

It was Conan, slipping through the streets of London, that found a very, very angry pair by the names of Abby Maitland and Connor Temple.

 

 **Gorgosaurus** @r2d2sgrace

Just met with @bisexualprince on the outside of the protest with @wizlard. You’d think he’d be short & scrappy but _nooo_

1:30 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **THE BEEZ** @wizlard

@r2d2sgrace lol ikr? He’s like 6’4 irl, london’s own angry giant

1:31 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **THE BEEZ** @wizlard

hell fucking yes

RT: **New York Times** @nytimes

protests in London have attracted more than 170,000 people (http://nytimes.com/f23g5)

1:45 PM - 5 May 2016

1:50 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Barking Mark** @26fetters

at Vienna protest rn- holy shit

2:05 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Barking Mark** @26fetters

IS THAT REDWOLF

2:09 PM - 5 May 2016

 

Mark Annery held up his phone to take a picture of the young woman who was holding a teenage guy on her shoulders, both screaming angrily. The sunset made a rather epic picture.

 

 **Barking Mark** @26fetters

vienna protest, @RedWolf holding I think @peterparker up and screaming (2:10pm)

2:10 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Nerd With Passion** @peterparker

@26fetters yes its me can u dm the pic 2 me n red

2:15 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

the NYC protest is getting really heated guys

2:50 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

I’m wearing my Pride hair right now so nobody doesn’t see me & accidentally tramples me

2:52 PM - 5 May 2016

 

The picture that followed was Niklas with bright rainbow hair in a street packed to the brim with people.

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@JackalCub dude I kno u can change ur hair at will, but it won’t help more than the blue

2:54 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@RedWolf hey sis I see u

3:10

 

 **Nerd With Passion** @peterparker

picture of Vienna protest from @RedWolf’s 6 something shoulders #raiseaglasstofreedom

3:32 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **All Rise** @RedWolf

@peterparker don’t make me fucking drop you

RT: **Nerd With Passion** @peterparker

picture of Vienna protest from @RedWolf’s 6 something shoulders #raiseaglasstofreedom

3:32 PM - 5 May 2016

3:40 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

the Scandinavians & Nepal have switched sides on the Accords #raiseaglasstofreedom #noaccords

3:50 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

guys I started crying

3:50 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

I literally started crying when they said they’d been moved by what I’d said

3:50 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

I just said “I didn’t do it for me, I did it for my kids” and then came the waterworks

3:51 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

@RedWolf get @peterparker home to his aunt, it’s going to be late soon

4:10 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **May Parker** @GOAunT

@papawolf it’s OK I’m letting him

4:11 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **May Parker** @GOAunT

@papawolf I’m with ur son anyways

4:11 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **May Parker** @GOAunT

@papawolf I traded contact information with @coyrevolution over DM in case anyone goes missing

4:12 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

@GOAunT thnx. Plz make sure if he doesn’t go to bed he gets plenty of coffee

4:15 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **May Parker** @GOAunT

@papawolf sure. Also why aren’t u DM’ing me?

4:17 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

@GOAunT so you have proof you traded kids w/ an Avenger later. also I forgot

4:18 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

@GOAunT btw the kid you’re babysitting is _also_ technically an Avenger

4:19 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

anyone under 19 w/o guardians or got separated at the #ViennaProtest can come find me at Leonard-Bernstein Straße st circle thing at 11 PM

4:40 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Wow that’s a lot of kids

5:20 PM - 5 May 2016

 

The picture that Vi had posted underneath showed him and a massive crowd of teenagers crowding around a bench. A few were obviously mutants, meta, or alien, but most were normal human teens- or seemed to be.

 

Vienna-and-other-places teens, who had all come down to the UN building to be part of something. There were even a few younger kids- many separated from their parents or older siblings- dotted around.

 

“Okay, so who’s actually from Vienna?” a grand total of twenty hands rose- most of them from the young children.

 

“So, considering I came here from New York, how many of you are actually from Austria?” The Viennas kept their hands up, but only two or three of the other kids raised their hands. Huh. Most of them must have stayed with their parents.

 

“Again, here from a pretty long distance, so who here’s _not_ from mainland Europe?” The fact that some of them raised their hands was a bit too much for Vi.

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

some of them aren’t even from Europe what the hell do I do

5:30 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@IDoWhatIWant dude I hate to ask u cuz ur kinda bein a dick but cn u help me find these kids a hotel?

5:35 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Tony Stark** @IDoWhatIWant

@coyrevolution I paid for 3 floors of Sans Souci Vienna & a taxi service for the kids

5:40 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@IDoWhatIWant thought u were 4 the accords

5:42 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Tony Stark** @IDoWhatIWant

@coyrevolution I’m really just for oversight but yeah I’m not gonna let a bunch of kids sleep outside

5:45 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Tony Stark** @IDoWhatIWant

@coyrevolution how many kids u got?

5:47 PM - 5 May 2016

 

 **Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@IDoWhatIWant text me instead plz

5:50 PM - 5 May 2016

 

Vi opened his phone with slight trepidation.

 

 **Tony:** how many kids do you have w you Vi

 

 **Tony:** srsly

 

 **Vivi:** about 40 when you take out the kids who already have everything booked or are w/their parents

 

 **Vivi:** 5 of them are homeless  & from Vienna

 

 **Vivi:** another 3 are with this 1 18yo who’s their older sibling

 

 **Vivi:** and another 8 came w/ another 18yo who is the oldest teen in their apartment block

 

 **Vivi:** _some of them teleported_

 

 **Vivi:** not kidding you here

 

 **Tony:** if you need more adult supervision call ur dad

 

 **Vivi:** he’s camping out in the UN building

 

 **Tony:** or ur cuz

 

 **Vivi:** Tony, Conan is in London. Dad isn’t going to come out of the UN building until everyone votes “no”. William is in Toronto. Aquila is here, but camping outside. Lynn is… I don’t know where, probably in New York City. Niklas is protesting in New York.

 

 **Tony:** I know the last one 4 sure, I’ve been checking up on him

 

 **Tony:** flying in tonight

 

 **Vivi:** so its just Lynn that’s unaccounted for?

 

 **Tony:** actually I think she’s in Bucharest

 

 **Tony:** I got a text from her

 

 **Vivi:** total # is 7 adults (18yos) and 33 minors

 

 **Tony:** honestly I expected more

 

 **Vivi:** a lot of them had plans already

 

 **Vivi:** 2 of the 11yo teleporters need someone to be around them

 

Vidan sighed, his head hitting the back of the couch as he surveyed the room. The group had taken up nearly the entire dining hall, and there were still a few more coming in. Some of the kids with older siblings had brought them with them, so now the number was around 50 and rising with the homeless kids.

 

One of the kids from Copenhagen was sitting on the arm of the couch- well, not sitting, floating about a foot above it, but oh well. Her younger sister had her feet propped up on the other girl’s head as she floated even higher above his head.

 

There was one kid from Stockholm that kept poofing around the room, checking out the windows and mirrors. There was a pair of twins from Bern (both had apparently turned eighteen the previous week) that were playing Gofish with three of the eight kids from Munich on one of the round table.

 

 _“I am so sorry.”_ he remarked to a waiter, who just laughed.

 

 _“Stark is paying, sir. And the children are so polite, anyways, so most of us do not mind,”_ the waiter hummed, and Vidan smiled at the latter comment.

 

 _“Still, thank you for being so nice. I must get all of these children to bed, though.”_ Vidan muttered, rising to his feet as he began to usher the children towards the stairs.

 

It wouldn’t be until morning when the screaming would start.

 

It would be then, of course, when everything shifted into high gear.


	2. Part Two: When Someone Chooses to Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dawn of the second day is filled with terror.
> 
> Not really terror, per say, as much as annoyance and frustration.
> 
> It won't take long, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the nice feedback! I really like this fic, so I'm continuing it.

 

Vidan Jacobi woke up on Friday, May 6, to screaming, and instantly wished he could go back to sleep.

 

Thankfully, nobody was hurt, but one of the younger kids had gotten a nasty scare, and the sixteen-year-olds were not talking to each other for some unknown reason.

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Minor Brigade re-joining the protest in 20 min after a good night’s sleep!

7:30 AM - 6 May 2016

 

The picture he posted underneath was of a room full of teenagers, most of them smiling. None of their expressions betrayed the stress that had gone on when he had tried to get all of them their toiletries.

 

**Tony Stark** @IDoWhatIWant

@coyrevolution good for you. Verdict is in 1 hour, by the way.

7:40 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@IDoWhatIWant thnx m8. What’s it look like so far?

7:41 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Tony Stark** @IDoWhatIWant

@coyrevolution I would first like to point out that your dad got me to switch sides, but it looks like  #noaccords will be the way to go!

7:45 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@IDoWhatIWant lol did he use “pro-oversight, anti-accords” also yay!  #noaccords !

7:46 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Tony Stark** @IDoWhatIWant

Yes, yes he used that argument,  @coyrevolution . It’s a good one tho

7:47 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Do you see us outside,  @IDoWhatIWant ?

7:55 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Tony Stark** @IDoWhatIWant

Yes, I see you  @coyrevolution

7:57 AM - 6 May 2016

 

Tony saw Fenrir’s eyeroll from the other side of the room. The Asgardian was talking with the Canadian ambassador- most likely confirming that the young woman wouldn’t vote to ratify the Accords.

 

In the blink of an eye, it seemed, Fenrir had crossed the room, and was seated next to him. It most likely had been, considering how often the other Avenger used random teleportation for general purposes.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Tony nodded at the statement. Everyone was on edge, and for no clear reason, at that.

 

“Go check on your kids, Fen. I’ll hold down the fort. Or you could always switch with Vi, it’s not like he doesn’t have any political experience. Toss him into the ring, he’ll be fine,” Tony assured, noting the alien’s distress.

 

“Thank you, Tony.”

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Break from Vienna to check on my youngest. He should be asleep RN, but I’m not expecting it, honestly

8:41 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Clint Barton** @americanlegolas

This is the single most “Avenger parent” tweet I’ve seen… ever

RT:  **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Break from Vienna to check on my youngest. He should be asleep RN, but I’m not expecting it, honestly

8:41 AM - 6 May 2016

8:50 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Been in the UN building covering for dad for about 40 min now, I’ve been struggling not to punch the us rep for 35 of those

9:30 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

To those of you asking- I haven’t yet.  #willcoyotepunchross

9:45 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Obama administration, I think you’re at least decent…. But you need to pick a better replacement for Clinton than Thaddeus fucking Ross

9:50 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

I know you were probably pressed for time but you could probably pick someone that we don’t all hate w/ a passion

9:52 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Apparently, my exhausted youngest has been replaced by my equally exhausted eldest as the political one

9:58 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

On second thought, I left the Secret Service details of 17 presidents… because they pissed me off

9:59 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

I left George Washington’s security detail because he owned slaves. I was on it because I saved his life during the war

10:02 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Which war, you ask? Several

10:10 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

There were 5 assassination attempts on Pres. Jackson. You hear about 1. The other 4 were me trying to murder him for being an asshole

10:12 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Larry convinced me it was a bad idea. I now realize I could have easily killed him by spiking his alcohol.

10:15 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

@historianthings no, I did not kill any pres. I actually found out about 1 JFK assassination attempt and stopped that. Other was surprise

10:17 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

So… I guess I’m the political one

10:17 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

I’m in Bucharest, in case anyone was wondering, safe

10:30 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**GreyFox:** I’m pretty sure this is bucky

 

The picture that she had attached was undoubtedly of Barnes, with a clear shot of the man’s face that seemed too good to be true.

 

However, with all of her years of practice, Lynn was an excellent photographer, and the snap in question was no fluke on her part.

 

**Capsicle:** Where are you, exactly?

 

**GreyFox:** hang on, I’m tailing him

 

**GreyFox:** strada trestiana and strada maria t ă nase

 

**GreyFox:** there’s a nice market here

 

Lynn turned her phone on silent while Barnes made his way up the street. She would go down and check up on him later face to face, but she felt like something was going to happen, and she wanted to be aware and ready when it did.

 

**Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Awake, out of bed, and in Vienna.

11:23 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Thaddeus Ross is an embarrassment to the entirety of America and should be fired

11:30 AM - 6 May 2016

 

**Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Round Two of the Speeches: Vidan

11:45 AM - 6 May 2016

 

The speech itself was actually rather impressive, when one considered the fact that Vidan had a hard time being both serious and even remotely polite.

 

_ “Some of you here know me personally, some of you don’t. For those of you in the latter category, my name is Vidan Jacobi, I was born in what is now New York, and I’ve been dealing with politicians for eight hundred and ninety three of my years on this planet. _

 

_ “What I’ve seen, overall, is a complete lack of empathy. I’m not joking, here. George Washington was a damn robot when it came to anyone who didn’t look white and human. My dad doesn’t even fall into that category. I’m not going to get started on Andrew Jackson. I helped with three of the assassination attempts. To those of you who like Andrew Jackson, first, stop, there are no words to describe how horrible he was, and second, thank Larry. _

 

_ “When you think about it, the human fear of the ‘other’ is a really weird evolutionary trait. I mean, survive to pass on your genes, I guess, but that’s an entirely fresh gene pool there, and it’s not like they’d eat you. I mean, I wouldn’t eat you. I bet you’d taste bad. Too many chemicals. Still, back to the point, you’ve got people out there who could help you hunt! They could help you raise kids! But no, customs are different, or skin color is different, or, I dunno, they like hamsters better than dogs or cats, better kill them. _

 

_ “It’s worst in the US. A lot of people tout that it’s the world’s greatest country, but nope- first, that’s a lie and propaganda, and second, there is no country, everybody sucks, because sometimes it seems that nobody in power actually knows the definition of that little word I mentioned earlier: empathy. _

 

_ “Now, you might go and vote yes for these so-called ‘accords’ because you felt that I wronged you here, or the Avengers are bad people, or a mutant accidentally bumped into you on the bus today. Well, that’s petty. Nobody in here that actually has the power to vote on this is a mutant, and you’re going to condemn all of them? All over the world? Making people register doesn’t make anyone else safe, believe me. _

 

_ “No, what you’re doing here is making it so that those without enhancements can go into mutant, magical, or really anyone’s house, and kill them. Because they found it in a database. Trust me, nothing about this is good. You learn from experience on this, and the Accords? Things like them repeat every couple of decades. They’re usually shot down, because, you know, sentient rights violations, but when they do pass, they’re usually against Jews or gay people. You know who did both? Nazis. Goddamn Nazis. Don’t be Nazis, people. _

 

_ “Come on, do I really have to say it? Please don’t violate the rights that you promised us were inalienable. Don’t take away our right to go about our day without fear. Don’t tell  _ children _ that they can’t play in the park because they aren’t ‘normal’. _

 

_ “Don’t believe me? Read the thing before you all try to ratify it. _

 

_ “Also, don’t listen to Thaddeus Ross, because he’s a horrible person with a history of committing war crimes in times of peace.” _

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

VERDICT: dogs

12:45 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Just kidding. Vote hasn’t been cast yet.

1:00 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Prince of Wakanda just glared at me for being on Twitter- good day, today. Leaving UN building, dad just got back

1:10 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Out of UN building, getting hot cocoa for 200+ of the original protesters

1:25 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@offdutyfbi DID I SEE YOU TWO

1:30 PM - 6 May 2016

 

The attached picture was blurry, but one could make out the forms of two people holding up a banner that read, as follows,

 

“I DID NOT HUNT DOWN SERIAL KILLERS TO DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT OVER THE STRENGTH OF MY SENSE OF SMELL”

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

@coyrevolution  Cass wanted to make a banner. I didn’t want to make food for the next week. -Ian

1:50 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

Ian, I swear to cheesecake and chocolate, you’re  _ never _ in charge of food again. -Cassius

1:52 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

Excuse me for not knowing you were allergic to shellfish -Ian

1:55 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

@offdutyfbi jeez you’re like my aunts but younger and gay men

1:57 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

@coyrevolution honestly, yeah, I can see that. Close quarters and lack of any real romantic/physical attraction does that to you -Cass

1:59 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

Ian here. While Cass is usually the political one, and we’re late, I would like to point out that 23.7 states those with enhancements are-

2:20 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

-not permitted to apply for military positions or military-funded healthcare. WTF. I’m enhanced. I’m in the goddamn FBI!

2:20 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Hey  @offdutyfbi , thanks. Dad just brought it up

2:45 PM - 6 May 2016

 

A short video had been posted as well, this time of Fenrir arguing with Ross

 

_ “What were you  _ thinking?! _ Have you never heard of RIGHTS?” _

 

_ “Enhanced persons are a danger to-” _

 

_ “Bull. Shit. You are a danger to the military, or really just anyone, because men like you have delusions of adequacy and too many people who like to humor you.” _

 

**Believe Your Flies** @fire_eyes

All of the Jacobi family right now: http://i.imgur.com/m5Qi7bF.gif

3:01 PM - 6 May 2016

 

While Twitter continued to fuss over what was going on, Tumblr had to rely on secondhand information, however, information passage was far simpler.

 

**the-fluffiest-pup**

Ok, so what’s going on? You’ve got the entirety of the on-Earth Jacobi family saying what is basically “fuck y’all, you’re racist”, WHERE THE FUCK IS THOR, by the way, and then what are the opinions of the rest of the Avengers? Cap’s opinion is pretty clear, same with Widow’s and probably Hawkeye’s, but WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?!?

**raining-dogs-hallelujah**

Did nobody else notice the fact that Fenrir actively admitted to trying to kill Andrew Jackson not once, but FOUR TIMES? Not only that, but he actively stated that some guy named Larry (who, let’s be clear, was probably some sort of human best friend) talked them down from it? They tried to kill the guy TWICE PER TERM, and yet they listen to Larry. Each and every time. Not sure if I like this Larry or not.

**10,453 notes**

**wewillrockyou**

Ok, so apparently the entire Jacobi family have created the account  @gonna-rise-up for the purposes of clarification. Currently, however, it’s just full of gifs. Lots, and lots, and lots of gifs

**gonna-rise-up**

(Quill here) Yep. The account’s currently a joint between me and Nick, so we really are just kinda posting reactions rn??? Idk, not very familiar with Tumblr, but Nick’s got a personal ( @not-quite-fragile) and I think I’m doing OK

**2,502 notes**

 

**not-quite-fragile**

why has my tumblr gained 40k followers in an hour??

**the-knitter-fanbase**

You’ve been outed as an Avenger. Run.

**11,368 notes**

 

**Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

Apparently, my only non-crowded space on social media, Tumblr, has learned I am an Avenger. Please don’t go through my posts

4:05 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Clint Barton** @americanlegolas

@JackalCub  doin ok buddy?

4:06 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

Dad says they’re releasing the verdict in 5

4:11 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Too Old For This Shit** @coyrevolution

The verdict just came in!  #noaccords

4:17 PM - 6 May 2016

 

Many protesters breathed a sigh of relief at the news, letting their aching arms fall back to their sides as they began to negotiate their rides home.

 

**All Rise** @RedWolf

WAS THAT A FUCKING BOMB

4:25 PM - 6 May 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never have a consistent update schedule.
> 
> By the way, Cass and Ian were fun to throw in there.


	3. When Everything Goes To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Jormungandr, an irritable set of pups, and what the hell happened after the bombing with the addition of said pups. Anyways, I have a new computer who has a screen that isn't bleeding, and I managed to crank this one out. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have no expectations and you will not be disappointed.

The first thing that one does in a crisis if they are not within the immediate vicinity of the crisis is of course, check their phone. Now, this could be to call a loved one, to turn to the news for help, or, in the case of three hundred sixty two thousand protesters, many of whom were mutant teens, find their nearest Avenger.

 

Or Asgardian. Whichever one was most helpful.

 

 **All Rise** @RedWolf

Update: Yes, bomb has gone off in UN meeting. No confirmed casualties as of yet, probably a spook by someone unhappy w/ turnout

4:30 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Update: Canadian, French, and Ethiopian ambassadors in critical condition. King T’Chaka of Wakanda is dead. -Nick, on Dad’s phone

4:35 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

This isn’t Barnes, he doesn’t fit that description, and he would have been smarter about it

4:45 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

@tfasucks A. You can’t make yourself shorter, B. he has a METAL ARM, C. your username sucks, finn, poe, and rey are gifts to the world

4:50 PM - 6 May 2016

 

 **Dave** @mynamesdave

Lynn Jacobi has made an excellent point- if a man with a metal arm can fool a  _ metal detector _ , why’d he let himself get seen?

4:55 PM - 6 May 2016

 

“And I’m telling you, it’s not him! Even if this is the Winter Soldier we’re talking about- the brainwashed, HYDRA tool version of Bucky- this kind of thing is not something he’d do. Not because of mercy, but because how  _ easily  _ he was ‘caught’! You know that, Nat!” Fenrir hissed to Natasha as he waved the Mexican ambassador out of the OR. He knew that the woman was friends with the Canadian ambassador, but this was a bit much.

 

“And how do you know that? He could be slipping!” Natasha retorted with a glare.

 

“If he was slipping away from his training, he wouldn’t do this, and if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be this dumb. Can’t you see, Nat? He’s being framed!” Fenrir growled.

“You think he’s being framed, because you can’t handle the possibility that he’s not. I get it, Fen, but you’re going to have to come to terms with the very real possibility that he could have  _ willingly _ gone back to HYDRA.” Natasha Romanoff sighed in relief when her teammate’s shoulders slackened in defeat.

 

“Look, I get it, too. You think he’s guilty, and I’m not going to try to change your mind on this, Natasha. But please don’t pretend that I’m compromising myself just because I knew him,” Fenrir sighed, slumping against the wall.

 

“So, what do we do now?”

 

“We wait. I’m not being allowed in due to conflict of interest, so we might as well check on my kids at least, see how they’re holding down the fort.”

 

The kids were not, in fact, holding down the fort.

 

When Fenrir re-entered the room, the first thing he saw was his two eldest children standing on the table.

 

The second thing he saw was his youngest hiding behind a potted plant.

 

“We’re sweeping for any more explosives, or generally just anything that could be harmful. I’ve picked up three separate packets of anthrax under  _ just _ the anti-Accords spots, and at least one grenade over on this side. People really weren’t happy with the turnout,” Lynn rumbled, snagging a piece of oddly-colored fabric from under the Brazilian ambassador’s chair.

 

“Nick?” Fenrir hummed, pushing back the palm’s wavering fronds to take a look at his hyperventilating youngest. The blue-haired child nodded quietly, and, with a gulp, took to his shaky feet.

 

“I-I’m alright, Da. It’s- it’s just… someone started puking from the smell, and then…” he trailed off as Fenrir gave a quiet sigh, before pulling his son into a hug.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Nick. Can you go out and make a tally of the protestors alongside Conan, please?” Nick nodded. It was beneficial twice over, as Fenrir really did need to see if any protesters had been injured, and it would also keep his most squeamish child out of the way of the worst effects.

 

The next person he would need to attend to would be the new King of Wakanda, specifically for the purpose of making sure that the new monarch didn’t do anything monumentally stupid while emotional that he would later regret.

 

Fenrir found T’Challa outside, staring at the concrete as if doing so would reverse what had happened.

 

“Are you trying to convince me of something?” T’Challa murmured- almost as if to himself.

 

“Normally, I might, but unfortunately, today has been anything but normal,” Fenrir replied, not missing a beat. T’Challa gestured to a spot on the bench beside him.

 

“Have a seat, I suppose- we might as well speak of something.”

 

**Into A Corner** @bisexualprince

@everyone: just shut the fuck up, for like… 20 seconds. People are dead, stop theorizing.

6:00 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Into A Corner** @bisexualprince

Seriously. You don’t know what’s happening.  @RealAlexJones , if you can stop saying that the lot of us are actors, that would be /fantastic./

6:00 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

Barnes has an alibi. Cannot give details at moment.

6:05 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Do not presume to say you know what is happening if you do not in actuality. We really don’t need that right now.

6:10 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

If you are within the perimeter, please stay within the perimeter (aside from those who need to leave in an ambulance).

6:10 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

If you are NOT within the perimeter, please stay outside!!! Once we finish the preliminary round of questioning, people will be free to go.

6:11 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**All Rise** @RedWolf

As of now, please contact your friends and family, and arrange meeting places. Make sure everyone is safe!

6:15 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**kill me now** @ready2die

Sgt. Barnes apprehended in Bucharest 30 min ago, making his assumed involvement in the bombing difficult. Source:  http://nytimes.com/f37g8

6:20 PM - 6 May 2016

 

Aquila looked up from her phone as her sister walked into the room, proverbial hackles raised and a wary eye cast around the place. She winced in sympathy. Barnes would be held overnight in a secure cell and questioned in the morning, despite the raucous approval that the pups had given him (which Aquila could understand: while simple word was often enough in Asgard, where magic could be used to both look into someone’s mental state and possible guilt and also make it so one was incapable of lying, this was not so much the case on Midgard, where actual evidence was far harder to come by and therefore needed a far more strenuous vetting process). 

 

Nick, to her side, looked thoughtful, scanning the ceiling and windows for escape patterns. Aquila felt irritation bubbling up at the stupidity- the younger knew that springing Barnes would make him look far more guilty than he was. She shook her head, reigning in the desire to slap her younger brother across his. Their grandfather and father had taught them to have more care in their dealings with humans than Niklas was showing. Specifically, they had been taught to keep a sharp eye on everything and to not incriminate themselves more than they had to (especially if it was their fault), a guideline that Niklas was most certainly not following at the moment.

 

Lynn looked between the two of them and sighed, gracefully flopping to the ground in her other shape. Aquila raised her eyebrows, but did nothing else, propping her feet up on the chair in front of her. Vi grumbled and left the room, clearly unhappy with what was going on, though that could mean any number of things when it came to her oldest brother. Something told Aquila that she should probably look into whatever her brother was up to before he doomed them all with something or another.

 

“Aquila?” Vi asked, quietly hovering around the doorframe. Aquila nodded, stepping around the resting Lynn (who had been keeping an eye on Barnes for hours before, and needed the sleep) and around the distracted Niklas, jumping beside Vi with the grace of a cat. Her brother pointed out to the mass of people outside, or at least he seemed to be doing such- he was not pointing at any group in particular, or even the mass itself, or anything at all.

 

“What, Vidan? I see the thousands of people, what are we supposed to do about that?” she hissed, eyes narrowed. Vi rolled his eyes, crouched, and spun a silver-blue thread of magic between his fingers, opening the previously-unseen doorway in the building. In that moment, Aquila’s eyes widened, and she understood. Their Father was occupied, but their Aunt Jormungandr  1 was just as much a talented mage as he was, and a solid deterrent in case anything were to happen.

 

“Did you ask Father about this?” Aquila hissed, adding her bronze-colored magic to the mix, opening the doorway wider. Vidan winced, and Aquila growled. It was a good idea- Jormungandr could help them search for foul play while Father dealt with the people outside- but it was also one that could possibly end in disaster, considering Jormungandr’s hatred of large crowds and her inability to handle idiots.

 

A humming sound took over, signaling the official opening of the portal. Beyond, Aquila could smell the scent of salt and wet stone, bird feathers and large animals- most likely elephant seals, considering the cold swirling out of the opening. With a flick of her fingers, her and Vidan’s clothing transformed into something far more appropriate for the near or past freezing weather on the other side.

 

“So, you’re coming?” Vi asked her, blue eyes thoughtful. Aquila drew up her fur around herself, wishing internally that it was thick and fluffy like Vidan’s and not thinner, like Niklas’s. Unfortunately, Jormungandr would not accept them into her territory if they were wearing any skin but their own, so Aquila was going to have to settle for her thinner, rust-colored fur.

 

“Yes, brother. We both know that if you go alone you are going to get yourself killed,” she retorted, and Vi threw his head back in laughter, sharp teeth glinting in the light. The older demigod slipped through the portal with the ease of practice, while Aquila stepped through behind him. The cold hit her harder than she anticipated, and Aquila found herself slipping into her wolf-shape, Vidan following behind her.

 

“Time to go find Auntie,” he barked, and Aquila slapped him across his head with one front paw, digging into the rock with her other. Vidan bounded ahead, short, stubby legs making him a good runner in the cold. Aquila followed, picking carefully through the ice on her long, stilt-like legs.

 

“Time to go find Auntie indeed,” she whispered to herself, hoping beyond hope that Jormungandr was still there.

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Why are two of my children in the Antarctic Circle

8:00 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Nina Daily** @hiimnina

@papawolf was that tweet meant to be that ominous

8:10 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

@hiimnina you’ll figure that out tomorrow with everyone else

8:12 PM - 6 May 2016

 

 **Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY BARNES CANT TELEPORT. HE IS INNOCENT. AT LEAST FEED HIM.

8:21 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**named kate** @thisiskatie

hey  @JackalCub , think you could tell us if ur dad is about to go off on someone again (we want video)

8:30 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

Hi,  @thisiskatie , sorry, my little brother is asleep. I made him sleep. I will release video if anything happens tho

8:35 PM - 6 May 2016

 

**Trending** •  change

 

**Coyote And Red**

Vidan and Aquila Jacobi have not been heard from since 6:15 PM on May 6, 2016. This may change…

**#VoteNo**

Even after the Sokovia Accords have been repealed, several countries have been attempting to instate similar policies via popular vote…

**#Saturday**

TGIF? More like TGIS!

**Where Are They**

Nobody has heard from many of the Avengers, including....

**Trump**

Following his recent upswing in Republican polls….

**Obama**

President Barack Obama is under fire for his choice in Secretary of State, Thaddeus Ross…

**#Bucky**

Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes was confirmed to be not only alive, but in Bucharest last night…

**#RestInPeace**

King T’Chaka of Wakanda was killed yesterday morning in a shock bombing in Vienna…

**I Am A Werewolf**

Werewolves have been taking to Twitter to share their stories in response to the majority ruling in…

**Not Up For Debate**

Fenrir Jacobi says to crowd in Vienna that “Our rights should not be up for debate. We are as much….

 

 **Listen To Reason** @JackalCub

@thisiskatie You were asking?

5:55 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**a-time-of-magic**

So, you all know I’m here at the protest, so I got a front row seat to everything that was going on. Anyways, we start with a quiet group of people (shows you how important wolf dad is, we’re protesters, we don’t get quiet). Fenrir Jacobi is up on the podium, looking fine and enraged as always, eldest daughter is behind him, nice suit on, looks like she’s ready to shower everyone in receipts. They have the receipts. Now, if you’ve seen the Not Up For Debate speech, you know it. If you haven’t, here’s one of my favorite quotes:

“To assume that governments have done more for enhanced peoples than enhanced peoples have done for the governments they have served is a fallacy. Not only have the leaders of the world, frightened as they are, attacked us via proposed documents such as the ‘Sokovia’ Accords and the American Mutant Registration Act, they have also failed to produce legislature that keeps those with enhanced abilities from being discriminated against by landlords, employers, and the like. In the same breath, documents like these so-called ‘Sokovia’ Accords and the Mutant Registration Act require our services in militaries we do not put our faith in, require us to endorse policies that go against our morals, and require us to enforce the power of people that we have spent our lives fighting against, all whilst ignoring our actual contributions to the nations we have served for up to hundreds of years”. Damn. It’s moderately simple, and while it does make some assumptions, it’s also a covert “screw you” to the American military!

**death-by-chocolate**

Don’t they owe him millions of dollars in pension? Not to trivialize that kind of anger but like… double whammy

**not-quite-fragile**

Yes. They still haven’t paid (also, great choice of quote, OP! I like that one too!)

**574,678 notes**

 

**The Midgard Serpent**

@jormungandr

I heard this is where humans fight now

Joined May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

why is my sister on twitter

6:45 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**The Midgard Serpent** @jormungandr

@papawolf direct tweet me you coward

6:46 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**The Midgard Serpent** @jormungandr

& your children invited me, btw,  @papawolf

6:46 AM - 7 May 2016

 

Jormungandr cast a lazy eye around the crowd of humans, stepping between protesters and counter-protesters with the ease her serpentine grace suggested. People fell silent as she passed, in awe of the tall, curly-haired woman that radiated the same calm aggression that her brother did. Bounding up the steps, Jormungandr cast her magic around the street, searching for a wolf that was not weak or a nephew or niece.

 

The snake in human form grinned a sharp-toothed smile as she felt a ‘ping’ respond against her feelers, prepared for the irritated, snappy way that Fenrir would respond to her presence, underprepared for dealing with the eldest of his little sisters yet again. Jormungandr yawned, jaw stretching impossibly wide and clearly disturbing several passerby as she did so. Wary of all of the ruckus, she made sure that her scales were available directly under her skin, a last resort defense ready to be pulled out and used at any given moment. Poison green eyes darted around the crowds, searching intently for a similar (though golden) set.

 

“Hello, sister,” a quiet voice hummed. Jormungandr looked to the long-haired dark wolf on her left, and smiled, bumping the enormous beast’s side like she did when they were little enough that she would not kill him in her scaled-shape. Fenrir rumbled out a laugh, coiling his fluffy tail around his enormous paws and giving her a toothy grin.

 

“Hello to you too, brother,” Jormungandr whispered, rubbing her brother’s long, tufted ears. The wolf gave an amused bark before his leg began thumping on the ground. Laughing, Jormungandr removed her hand, watching as the wolf transformed back into her curly-haired, long-legged brother.

 

“How have you been?” he asked, and Jormungandr told him.

 

**The Midgard Serpent** @jormungandr

I am both very disappointed and not disappointed at all

7:22 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**a-time-of-magic**

YO JORMUNGANDR IS ON TWITTER. SHE’S RLY PRETTY. THIS IS LIT

**deadman**

are you okay

**a-time-of-magic**

jormungandr, daughter of loki, is a very pretty woman and im having trouble breathing here. she’s just so pretty and i know she’s out of my league and i know it’s too much to hope she’s lgbt but let a poor bi girl dream, ok

**1,204 notes**

 

**The Midgard Serpent** @jormungandr

I’m flattered, thank you very much, and also I’m gay, so your hope was at least partially in the right place

7:50 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**a-time-of-magic**

I am dying what is going on we’re two for four on gay asgardians. who sold their soul.

**lady-jormungandr**

hopefully not you

**a-time-of-magic**

what is going on

**not-quite-fragile**

my aunt thinks you are an adorable human if you want her to back off say the word

**12,348 notes**

Steve Rogers paced around the military compound, attempting to keep his eyes on the door that led to Bucky. That was Bucky, in there. He made eye contact with Lynn, who seemed distressed, but not as much as he himself was, and dipped his head to the princess, who did so in return.

 

The shrink that they’d hired to take a look at Bucky couldn’t take three steps towards the door before he was blocked by a moon-silver wall of growling fur.

 

“You,” the enormous wolf snarled, paw on the man’s chest, “Are not who you say you are.”

 

The man, looking more sinister the longer Steve looked at him, laughed.

 

“Well,” he gasped out, staring up at the demigoddess, “Someone knows, finally. And I thought it was getting too easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, everyone is gay. Why? because i want to write gay people because i am gay.
> 
> also this was all nicely formatted on my google doc but... hey, what can you do


	4. No, This Is The One Where Things Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stark is an asshole in this one btw

Lynn, eyes narrowed, stared the man down, putting a hind paw on his stomach and standing up, shrinking back down to something far more manageable. Her axe slid from a bracelet to a weapon, blade pointed at the man’s neck. The Captain was to her right, but distracted- continuing to look back and forth between her and the cell that held his friend. Lynn could not find it in her heart to blame him, however- considering the circumstances, she would have been doing much the same.

 

A knocking sound to the door drew her eyes away- only for a moment,  _ only for a moment. _

 

But a moment is always enough.

 

Lynn watched in horror as the glass cracked with the sudden realization that she’d apprehended the man (unsuccessfully, at that)  _ after _ he'd left the room, and that beyond the splintered glass was not a man she knew.

 

That, of course, was the last thought she had for a while. Well, not quite. The last thought, as a heavy metal limb hit her between the eyes, was that they were  _ fucked. _

 

The fact of the matter was, that for Fenrir, he was not prepared to deal with the fact that sometimes, of course, the world wishes to simply turn in a particular direction and nobody can do anything about it.

 

He hated those times. With a burning passion. Usually there was at least one warning before the universe decided to conk him right on the head, but  _ nooo. _ Not today. If he was particularly unlucky, everything he'd done in the past several days would be tossed immediately down the drain.

 

Oh, well.

 

He was not about to say ‘it's not like it could get any worse’ for clearly obvious reasons.

 

**Princess Of Asgard** @TalkToTheClaws

FUCK

9:07 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**All Rise** @RedWolf

oh… oh no… this isn't good

9:08 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**Gorgosaurus** @r2d2sgrace

hey @serbirdsalot WHAT IS GOING ON. you're actually there why is the Jacobi pack acting like it's the end of the world?

9:24 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**Falconry and Bitterness** @serbirdsalot

@r2d2sgrace hell if I know I'm here to protest I'm not their buddy or anything. being magic doesnt give me a VIP card in meeting Asgardians

9:30 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**Falconry and Bitterness** @serbirdsalot

@r2d2sgrace also I'm pretty much entirely abby’s animal management buddy since when have you known my twitter handle?

9:30 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**Gorgosaurus** @r2d2sgrace

@serbirdsalot I guessed, to be honest. Figured anyone with that much of a bird theme going on had to be you, tiny bird person

9:35 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**Falconry and Bitterness** @serbirdsalot

@r2d2sgrace don't come at me with such honesty upon your (fingers?)

9:37 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**THE BEEZ** @wizlard

@r2d2sgrace @serbirdsalot hey we actually need the both of you back in London right now. emergency. does in fact involve birds

9:50 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**New York Times** @nytimes

Early reports are suggesting the escape of Vienna bombing suspect James Barnes. Read more here: nytimes.com/fear-in-vienna

10:05 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**a-time-of-magic**

Ok so from what I can tell basically the winter soldier got out of containment and rumors are going around that the guy was framed? Anyways I’m pretty sure you can guess that I’m really not a reliable source of information here bc it’s super dang crowded and literally nobody is calm. This kid i was rooming with in my hotel (her name’s shoshanna) got up and left because of some OTHER emergency about half an hour ago, so I don’t even have anyone’s number.

**not-quite-fragile**

you know you could just ask us right??? I know lynn and quill aren’t answering anything right now but I’m very much prepared to answer questions and I have some idea of what’s going on?? Anyways you were right about the bucky thing he was likely framed from what we can tell. Nobody knows where cap is, and from what I can tell they put wanda on house arrest? Which is in no way fair btw. Anyways (again) basically everything has gone completely bonkers. Also I can’t disclose the movement of what Stark is doing but I think I’m going to have to run interference soon.

**lady-jormungandr**

I will be the person to go to for serious emergencies, at least until my brother deals with whatever he’s gone to do. Please stand by. For all of you who need to know, this is my tumblr, twitter is @jormungandr and if you need to contact me magically look for one of the stronger presences with a strong dash of salt. Both of the sea-salt variety and the I-am-bitter variety.

**12,847 notes**

 

**Trending •** change

 

**Sergeant Barnes**

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, has escaped custody…

**Captain America**

Rumors have sprouted that Captain America is MIA…

**#I’mOkay**

Protesters around the world are reaching out to friends and family to reassure them of their safety…

**Austria**

Well-wishers continue to pour their hopes into Vienna as…

**Bush**

Jeb Bush and fellow members of the Republican party…

**#lookatthis**

People have been sharing their odd experiences as the magical combines with the mutant…

**Pup Pack**

Affectionately dubbed the “Pup Pack”, several members of the Jacobi family have not been seen since…

**Stark Flip**

Billionaire Anthony Stark’s shocking flip on both oversight and the Accords is likely due to influence from colleague Dr. Fenrir Jacobi…

**Fuck**

124,587 tweets on this topic

 

**a-time-of-magic**

Oh no.

**wait-who-are-you**

Excuse me but you can’t just vaguepost like that and not expect us to freak out. What the hell is going on. @not-quite-fragile please please start explaining

**not-quite-fragile**

Somebody is using a high-frequency sound to mess with the werewolves and some asshole grabbed like eight of the moondancers so we’ve got maybe five people who can actually calm them down. Three of them are kids.

**wait-who-are-you**

fuck!!!!!!

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

Those who need to locate werewolf friends or family can show up under the white medical tarp -Cass

11:57 AM - 7 May 2016

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

And yes, Ian is incapacitated, and I will not be able to answer any more questions for roughly an hour, at least

12:00 PM - 7 May 2016

 

**Listen to Reason** @JackalCub

Holy fuck you guys have no idea what’s going on here and you do not want to know, either

12:08 PM - 7 May 2016

 

Cassius Blackwood’s face was splattered in blood. Not his, of course, but the third wolf of the day that had come in with a massive hole in their shoulder, courtesy of some asshat who hadn’t liked the outcome and decided to take it out on the werewolves. From how the wound itself was resisting treatment, Cass could only assume that it had been one of the many witches and wizards who felt they would have been protected by their own government, and used the excuse to harass wolves.

 

Wiping the mess away with his sleeve, Cass stood up, spell already on his lips as he prepared to hex the person at the door. A completely exhausted Ian lifted his hands up, and grinned.

 

“They told me they’d tell you when I was up, kid,” he said softly. Cass smiled, then gestured to the person he was fixing up.

 

“I’m kind of busy right now. Do you think you could help some of the more nervous pups around here find who did this? I’ve got a couple cousins that are pissed off enough, and while the Azose kid left already there’s still a couple of solidly powerful Pascals who could hold someone’s head in place long enough to snag their focus away,” he offered, and Ian nodded. Just because they worked well together didn’t mean they didn’t have particular skill sets to themselves, and Ian knew well enough not to drag the Moondancer places when he needed to be elsewhere.

 

**Search And Banter** @offdutyfbi

Moondancers and telepaths not otherwise occupied are needed for a search and subdue - Ian

2:36 PM - 7 May 2016

 

**Second Oldest Avenger** @papawolf

Do not enter Leipzig/Halle airport at this time. Cannot give details.

3:00 PM - 7 May 2016

 

Fenrir clenched his jaw as he stared at those blocking his path.

 

This was  _ not _ going to end well.

 

He didn’t know why this had spiraled out of control so quickly- just ten hours ago, Stark had full control of his faculties, and hadn’t gone… well, a little out of his mind. Fenrir was thankful he’d had the foresight to get Niklas out of the situation as soon as it had presented itself.

 

And Stark had gone back to his other stance. Joy of all joys.

 

Fenrir didn't know what had crawled into the man’s head, but he certainly wasn't the same man as he’d been just the day before.

 

“Look,” he said gently, careful not to set any of them off, “They need to get to Siberia. Now. We can have this pissing contest later when the fate of the world isn't at stake and some guy hasn't run around pretending to be Barnes. So. Move.”

 

He hadn't realized he’d said the last word with a bit of a growl behind it, but could assume as much from the incredulous looks sent his way after his little speech had been completed.

 

“Alright, I’ve run out of patience,” Stark said, and then called out “Underoos!”

 

Oh.  _ That  _ was who felt familiar. Fenrir sighed.

 

“What the  _ hell,  _ Tony, the kid’s fifteen!” he called out, not particularly caring what happened as long as, y’know, his kid’s new friend wasn't in danger.

 

The Spider-Man glared at him. Fenrir didn’t care. His objective had been achieved- there were several incredulous noises from the other side of the tarmac.

 

Fenrir stretched out a hand, and the shield flew out of (the thought the kid’s name was Peter)’s hands, and into Steve’s.

And then, he snarled.

 

Most went quiet almost immediately- even those who’d been with him in New York hadn’t seen him at his worst, yet, and they didn’t particularly want to push that many of his buttons. The fact of the matter was, no matter how kindly his demeanor or how quiet his voice at any given time, Fenrir was a demigod, and, more importantly, the kind of demigod that had Power.

 

His teammates on the other side of the tarmac stared at him. Widow was the first to move, dropping the weapons she was holding and putting her hands out.

 

“This is escalating quickly,” Sam whispered from behind him.

 

“Calm down, Fen,” Stark called, “this isn’t important enough to rip people apart over.”

 

“Jacobi, Stark, you lost the right to use my first name when you completely disregarded the completely reasonable cause we had to be here, in favor of playing pet to someone who has repeatedly tried to murder and/or experiment on one of my  _ actual _ friends,” he snapped back. The weeds in the cracks on the tarmac burst into flame.

 

“That’s a little harsh.”

 

Fenrir looked like he was seriously contemplating murdering Stark on the spot. This was not simply irritation, like sand in his boot- the wolf was  _ pissed. _

 

“I’m not  _ done,  _ Stark. Not only do you side with fucking  _ ROSS,  _ for one, but you come after us  _ when we already explained to you that Barnes was already innocent,  _ and you  _ refuse to listen to us when we explain exactly why we don’t have time to do this via the official channels. _ It’s like something crawled into your head, died, and the rotting drove all of the reason out,” he growled.

 

A few eyes widened in surprise, but Fenrir was not deterred. He was righteously angry, once again (if Vidan was there, he’d likely say that the older wolf was back on his bullshit), and not even someone who claimed to be a friend was going to calm him, much less stop him.

 

“So what, we’re going to have a hissy fit in the middle of the airport, Jacobi? Can’t we deal with this like adults?” Stark called.

 

“Well that’s rich, coming from you, Stark,” Fenrir snapped back. The tarmac had become sticky, like asphalt after a car race, when friction has heated the road so much that it begins to melt. Hati and Skoll vibrated from their bracelet positions upon Fenrir’s wrists.

 

“Oh, how original,” Stark replied.

 

“Maybe,” Fenrir hissed, “people keep returning to that particular insult because there’s nothing about it that isn’t true. Maybe, you’re childish, and you endanger others, and you hurt even more people by dragging the rest of us down into your fucking mess.  _ Maybe _ I’m sick and tired of you refusing to accept personal responsibility and instead forcing it upon the group. Maybe,” he growled, “I know  _ exactly _ where we will end up if we come quietly, and I’m not exactly the biggest fan.”

 

Sam shifted behind him. The glow left Fenrir’s eyes, just a little, but gold still swirled around his hands, and the air still felt uncomfortably warm.

 

Steve and Bucky vanished in the blink of an eye. The golden magic swirled higher. The others began to slowly move away from him. Fenrir felt the itch beneath his skin, to shed this facade of calm and control and show them what the word demigod truly meant, what his title could only imply.

 

Sam’s hand at his back was what brought him back. He turned, locking eyes with the rest of his team, a gentle smile on his lips, a faint shaking in his shoulders.

 

“Are we leaving?” he managed softly. Sam, taking the initative, nodded. Fenrir brought his hands out, linking them with a golden thread. The airport flickered like a fading illusion, replaced with the comforting surroundings of Fenrir’s safe place. Magic surrounded them on all sides, a gentle push from the little ones, panic from the older children.

 

“Welcome to the Sanctuary, friends,” he muttered, mostly to himself, and grinned, almost all teeth.

 

The house expanded outwards, shifting and turning, adjusting itself for more guests.

 

“So this is where you go when you don’t want to deal with the rest of us, huh?” Clint asked, resting his hand on an armchair.

 

“I suppose. This is likely one of the safest places in the world, by the way. I trust I will be helping you collect your family and bring them here, later, if we are to be fugitives?” Fenrir replied warmly. Clint jolted, and smiled.

 

“What  _ is _ this place?” Wanda wondered aloud, watching as flame and magic wove their way throughout the building. Fenrir laughed, and smiled, gesturing at one of the longer-term guests to begin the explanation.

 

“Welcome to the Sanctuary, love. It doesn’t matter how we get here- only that it’s a safe place for us to stay, for just a short time or for a while. It’s one of the safest homeless shelters in the world, for one. Primarily, it functions as a refuge for LGBTQ, mutant, magical, and all-of-the-above youth, though humans and other often trickle through here from time to time. The Jacobis check on us every once in a while, make sure we get to school, y’know, but mostly, we kinda take care of ourselves,” a young woman said. One of the older teenagers, in bright yellow and deep black pyjamas, walked right past her, followed by a gaggle of younger children.

A dragon scuttled through the hallways, finally settling in the large atrium, which stretched to accommodate her. Her snout was as long as Fenrir was tall, but he still greeted her like she was just another friend he’d seen on the street. The enormous red dragon- Tanager- was a newcomer, here with a collection of her friends that had walked out with her to protest government involvement in their schooling. She shifted and shrunk, tossing the group a smile as she joined the study circle in the corner of the room with the boy dressed in black and yellow, muttering nonsense-Latin and making magic spark from her now human fingertips.

 

The girl who’d spoken to them at first shifted forms as well, as did many of the other children in the room. The team was struck with the sheer magnitude of young people Fenrir had taken under his wing- there were over a dozen in this room alone, and there were likely hundreds scattered about the constantly shifting house.

 

“Took a while to enchant the place,” Fenrir muttered, sensing their questions, “But I wanted it to be  _ perfect. _ So, while particular rooms, hallways, staircases can shift themselves in size or shape slightly to accommodate, while they can manifest extra chairs and while the pantry is always full for the hungry little ones, while extra rooms can be added, while there are plenty of secret passages to entertain the children, the layout does not change. It needs to be easy for those who are impaired visually or mobility-wise to find these places. This is a haven for  _ all _ , not just the people who can survive the staircases.”

 

There’s a snort from the study group. Apparently that had been a problem they had confided to Fenrir about. Niklas waved, from one of the open doors.

 

“So where are we, anyways?” Scott asked. Fenrir grinned, again, clearly in a much better mood than only a few minutes previous.

 

“Plenty of places,” he said, waving his hand, “at the same time. The anchor-place never moves, but I can’t quite reveal that- I don’t tell anyone, save for those who take refuge here of their own accord. Too easy to attack, if I didn’t. But there are gateways to many places, not scattered around the house, though. Unless they need to be.”

 

The house accommodated for many things. Everything written down publically was in at least three languages, and all had corresponding Braille. A sign-language interpreter spell had shown up beside Clint, who was both confused and appreciative.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us about this place before?” Wanda asked. Fenrir paused.

 

“I’m not the most trusting of people, love. And certainly not when the lives of others are on the line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha!!! THE SANCTUARY!!! frankly i love this particular piece of personal lore. basically it's the most OP homeless shelter. the whole purpose of it is to help people. it's the manifestation of Using Magic For Good Things.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's just the setup so far.


End file.
